


Dear [You]

by FrankensteinIsland



Series: If You're Hector, Who's Cassandra? [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Letters, Multi, Other, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinIsland/pseuds/FrankensteinIsland
Summary: Direct sequel to "Dear Hector," the letter that has to be written not long after. Necessarily short because of the circumstances. M is slightly less of a hot mess.





	Dear [You]

**Author's Note:**

> Again, mercifully short. I guess I'm doing a thing where these epistolary things are standalones, but the actual prose of this series is multiple chapters of a fic? Yep. Sure.

Dear [the word “Commodore” here is crossed out before the name “James” is also crossed out] Norrington,

My worst fear is that we will meet again before you get a chance to read this. Unfortunately, this will probably be the case. Still, I would like the opportunity to explain myself, and maybe somehow, God willing, you will find this before you find me.

The first thing you should know is that my former captain is no longer quite as dead as I believed him to be. Jack Sparrow is just as dead as we supposed he might be, but it seems that, for reasons I could not explain if I wanted to, we are trying to reverse that situation.

It may please you to know, then, that I am leaving with Cptn. Barbossa not to engage in more piracy but on a rescue mission. Granted, we are rescuing a pirate. I do apologize. I meant it when I told you I've begged God's forgiveness for my crimes, and I might even continue to do so. He seems, however, to be rewarding my efforts with more temptation and, more than that, evidence that my wicked course was as right as I always felt it was.

The second thing you should know is that I do care for you. I believe that you were using me to forget Miss Swann just as much as I was using you to forget my years cursed, but it doesn’t matter. You are a good man who tried to help me in the best way you knew how. My way of showing it may not make sense, but I am grateful for that.

When we do meet again, it will probably be as enemies. For what it’s worth, I plan to do everything in my power not to have to harm you. I don’t expect the same courtesy from you, especially because you likely won’t get the chance to read this until after the aforementioned meeting.

Now that I think of it, I do hope that you don’t kill me. If you did, I’m not sure I forgive you. I regret writing that, but you must understand, I just got my life back. If I lost it again at your hand, I would be upset. I might even look into haunting you if I can.

If we do fight again, and you think to punish me without killing me, please try to remember that I will be much easier to kill than I was the last time you and I were engaged in combat. You know this, but do keep it in mind.

Anyway, I am straying from the topic at hand now. Let us try our best not to murder each other. I have to sail to the end of the world now, and my captain grows impatient while I write this note. I wish you all the best and a very fond farewell for now.

Yours,  
Margaret


End file.
